Wind, flood water, and seismic activity are among the natural forces that act to rearrange objects. Man-made structures therefore are commonly designed to compensate or to limit the tendency of nature to move and to bend the objects. Vertically elongate structures such as communication towers, other antennas, electrical transmission towers, oil derricks, and offshore oil platforms are examples of structures that need protection against unwanted movement and sway.